1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to farm implement steering systems, and, more specifically, to a novel steering system with independent suspension particularly suitable for towed farm implements such as grain carts.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Towed farm implements, such as grain carts, seed tenders and header transports, improve harvesting efficiency in many ways. For example, grain carts allow grain to be transported from harvesting equipment in the field to trucks or bins at the side of the field, while the harvesting equipment continues to harvest. Such carts typically include a bin (e.g., a hopper or a box) mounted on a multi-wheeled frame in combination with an auger mechanism for unloading harvested grain from the bin. Carts handle soft or rough fields with ease and are typically drawn by a tractor alongside a combine, which unloads its contents into the cart. This unloading method increases productivity dramatically because combines do not need to stop to unload. In addition, it is unnecessary for the combines themselves to travel to grain trucks or bins at the side of the field each time the combine is full. After a cart is loaded with grain or other material by one or more combines, the material is unloaded from the cart into a bin for temporary storage or into a waiting grain truck for transport to another location, such as a grain elevator. Carts have been widely accepted by farmers and widely produced by equipment manufacturers because of their combination of economy, versatility, production savings, and maneuverability.
In known farm implement suspension systems, each wheel is generally connected to another wheel, such that vertical movement of a wheel on one side of the farm implement causes opposite vertical movement of a wheel on the same side of the farm implement. This is not always effective because, for example, one of the wheels may be lifted off the ground, which can hinder the steering of the implement and force other suspension systems, and the parts of the frame to which those suspension systems are coupled, to bear a greater load. Also, such farm implements are typically towed in close proximity to crops. If a farm implement does not precisely follow a towing vehicle, the farm implement can go off-path and destroy valuable crops. Thus, there is a need for a farm implements able to travel on terrain that is uneven while precisely following a towing vehicle.
Further, known suspension systems for farm implements are constructed of large heavyweight components in order to handle heavy loads. Thus, there is a need for a suspension system that facilitates lighter, less bulky frame construction.
The prior art fails to address these issues. Therefore, there is a need for a new suspension system and steering system for farm implements.